Innocent At Day, Deadly In The Night
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: Five girls have been sent on a mission from the School. Recover subject 00. Just one problem; they have to go the high school to find her. Cassy, Jezze, Star, Belle and Becky are on the ride of there lives as they slowly gain freedom from the School.
1. Character Introduction

**A/N: So, here is my newest story! It is based off of a role play on Maximum-X, so it isn't totally my idea. If you know , she is a part of this. This chapter is character introductions only, and I'll upload the first chapter later. I did have to change some of the descriptions to make them all have more detail, because some of them originally said only the animal, not the specific breed. Sorry that they are all girls, it's just no boys joined the role play, so... yeah. I also changed the plot from the role play by EVERYTHING. R&R!**

Name: Cassandra  
Age: 16  
Looks: Short, blond hair with purple streaks. Red-brown wings and violet eyes. Tall.  
Mutation: 3% red tailed hawk, 3% grey wolf and 94% human.  
Other: Nickname is Cassy. Has a small anger management problem. Can morph hands and feet into bird/wolf claws.

Name: Jezzabell  
Age: 14  
Looks: Short, white-blonde hair. Blue eyes and blue wings. Tall.  
Mutation: 78% human, 5% grey wolf, 10% blue jay, 5% gold fish and 2% chamelon.  
Other: Nickname is Jezze. She can breath under water and blend in with her surroundings. Can morph hands and feet into wolf claws.

Name: Isabella  
Age: 13  
Looks: Long blonde hair, tall, skinny, blue eyes. Brown and white wings.  
Mutation: 98% human and 2% bald eagle.  
Other: Likes to be called Bella or Bell. A bit clumsy, easily distracted, extremely gullible. Reads minds and can turn invisible.

Name: Star (Not real name)  
Age: 19  
Looks: Short, straight brown-purple hair and blue eyes. Tall. White wings and brown cat ears/tail.  
Mutation: 40% human, 50% dove and 10% domestic cat (unknown).  
Other: She's of the School's assistants. She was designed to kill the mutants, but although she doesn't want to. She studies other mutants, and even herself. She has been at the School ever since she was little. She does not know her name nor the School.

Name: Becky  
Age: 16  
Looks: Has long black hair with bangs that cover her purple eyes. She also has huge black wings, that glint purple in the light. Her skin color is pale cause She's nocturnal.  
Mutation: 98% human and 2% raven.  
Other: People call her Night. Is extremly deadly. Her power is to be able to fade into darkness at will. Becky can also scream at high pitches that can shatter metal. Becky is also well trained with knives and guns (perferbaly small guns).


	2. Oh, Joy, A Mission

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter for the actual story! Yay! It's about the School telling them what to do and stuff like that. R&R!**

Cassandra POV

The huge and heavy metal double doors swung open, letting blast of cold hair hit me. I really hated how hot they kept this room; I mean, our animal DNA doesn't need it that hot! Most of us need cold air!

By 'us' I mean me (Cassy), Star (the one we look up to, you could call her our leader), Becky (she's violent, I can give ya' that), Belle (she's kind of a klutz) and Jezze (she's got some animal in her, about 5 different species). We were a batch of total weirdoes.

A Whitecoat walked in, followed by five others. All but the first one were rolling wheel chairs in front of them. They stopped and turned to us.

"You are being made an offer." The one without the wheelchair said.

"What?" Star asked from the cage next to me. She had a strong, determined look on her face, but her eyes still held something. She was found in the School, but no one had any files on her. They didn't know anything about her, not even her real name. But we gave her her name; Star. It was perfect for her because that's how her wings would shine in light.

"Come." The five Whitecoats walked forward with the wheelchairs and unlocked our cages. They strapped our hands and ankles down with Velcro, which was _really_ itchy.

They rolled us down the hallways. Everyone was relieved to get some cold air in their lungs, but we did have to see what types of other failed experiments they had attempted to make. Really sad, you know, because of the five year old dying babies. The world is cruel. Well, more like the School is cruel.

Eventually they brought us in to a long meeting room with a black granite table stretching across the room. One side was lined up with chairs, but the other side had no chairs where we would have to be. Dammit, I hated it when they wouldn't let us walk. You see, this is the type of place where standing is a _luxury_.

The room was crowded with Whitecoats, all looking intent on telling us our mission.

"Quiet down!" A Whitecoat called out. The murmurs stopped and everyone looked at him. He gave me and the flock a glance, then cleared his throat. "Star, you are considered the leader of all of you guys?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then listen carefully, you need to here this more than the others. Your mission is to recover subject 00."

"Just add a seven there and we'll all be spies hunting James Bond." I mumbled and Belle snickered from next to me.

"She was our very first experiment, and she has been the best out of all the attempts. But she had been given a... normal life. She's sixteen and goes to school now, so your job is to find her among the students. Her name is Teressa, last name unknown. Find her and take her back here."

"Sound simple enough." I said. "We just tell her she needs to come back."

"Not really," he said, "she doesn't _want_ to come back. You need to fight her to get her back. So, we have your plan all laid out."

"Then what is it?" Jezze asked.

"Here." He handed us all papers, and we read them.

**A/N: Yay! Happyful! R&R!**

**Nudge: Ooh! When am I gonna' come in? Huh? Huh?**

**Me: Sorry, Nudge, you're not coming in.**

**Nudge: Why noooooooooot?**

**Me: Because this is about Cassy and her flock, Nudge, not you.**

**Nudge: But I wanna' be in it! I wanna', I wanna', _I WANNA'!_**

**Me: -Covers mouth- Okay, yeah, R&R!**


	3. Instructions For Our Mission

**A/N: So, to clear things up about Star... She works with the School but because she is forced to. She doesn't choose to help them.**

I read the papers, and it gave a clear set of instructions.

_Isabelle: To fit her age, she is supposed to be very smart and her background is that she skipped a grade. Grade- 9th._

_Star: To fit her age, she is supposed to be a very bad student and she slacks off a lot. Grade- 12th._

_Cassandra: 11th grade._

_Rebecca: 11th grade._

_Jezzabell: 9th grade._

_Go to school and find Teresa. Make friends with her and gain trust with her. When she invites you to her house, memorize the hallways and rooms. When you are ready to get her, go to her house and take down all the guards. Find her, capture her and bring her back to the School. Do so without getting the police involved, meaning DO THIS QUIETLY AND QUICKLY. Then you will return to high school with adoptive parents and we'll never bother you again._

"Okay then." I said as I finished the paper. Becky, Jezze, Belle and Star finished soon after.

"When does our mission start?" Star asked as she laid the paper across the table.

"Tomorrow. You'll be given a small apartment to live in while you do this mission, and you must remember; blend in. Don't tell ANYONE about your mutationa dn what you're there for. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I mean sir." I said, purposely trying to call the guy a girl. His face flushed bright red, and we all laughed.

Tomorrow, huh? Well, I guess we'll have to deal with what happens.

But one thing I knew would get dragged into this eventually:

Boys.

**A/N: Haha! Boys! Well, whatever. R&R!**

**Nudge: Are the boys you're putting in going to be cute? Like Fang?**

**Me: ...notice my username, Nudge. I like _Iggy_. Say it with me; _Iggy_. Not Fang. I don't pay any attention to Fang.**

**Nudge: -clears throat- Okay then, I never said anything.**


	4. Settling In

**A/N: So, remember this; this isn't ALL my story. Give credit, too! It's just as much her's as it is mine!**

Okay, when they said small apartment, I didn't know they meant _this_ small.

There was one freaking bedroom! _One! _And there was five of us! There was two bunk beds on each side of the room with a twin sized bed on the far wall in between the other two. Luckily, there was a decent sized living room, furnished with a computer, couch and TV, along with a cleaned up kitchen

"I call the single bed." Jezze said, flinging herself onto it.

"Damn you." I hissed as she blended in with the white sheets. I flopped my suit case on the bottom bunk of the one nearest to the door, and Becky crawled up onto the bunk above mine. Belle and Star took the other one, Star on top.

"So, what's in these suit cases?" Belle asked, unlatching it.

"I think it's just clothes and school supplies, crap like that. Just the necessities." I replied, unlatching my own. In fact, it was. Normal, casual clothes.

"Okay, just because I'm supposed to be held back a grade, I have to be some rebel?" Star asked, holding up some ripped up jeans and a studded bracelet.

"And I have to have glasses, to be a nerd?" Belle said, holding up some round framed glasses.

"Whata' bunch of sterio types. I have better clothes than you-" she held up a pink dress and made a face. "-I spoke too soon."

"Okay guys, let's just deal. We'll get Teresa as soon as we can and then get the hell outta' here." I said, slipping the suit case under my bed. "Luckily, we don't have school till tomorrow. Let's just get settled in and... yeah." I laid against my pillow. "I'm gonna'... go to... sleep."

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up to find everyone was awake and dressed, except for Becky. She looked deadly when she was awake. You know how if someone looks stressed or deadly all the time, and then someone sees them asleep and then they would say 'They look so peacful'? Well, guess what?Becky still looked dangerous, even when she was asleep.

I decided not to wake her up, so I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. I put them on and brushed my hair and teeth, made some toast and blah blah blah. And for once, I actually felt _normal_. Which I couldn't be farther from, ya' know?

I heard Becky yell from the other room.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP?! WE HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET TO THE BUS STOP!" She screamed, and she stomped in the room.

"Well, you looked calmed and relaxed and we didn't want to disturb you."

"When I have I ever been relaxed?" She snapped, and murmured 'Damn you' as she walked back in the room to get ready. We held back a laugh as the door slammed behind her.

It took her about five minutes to get ready, and we headed out into the cold crisp air. We walked the two blocks to the bust stop and waited. And waited. Eventually, the yellow bus pulled up.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep."

**A/N: Okay, as soon as I post this I'm gonna' get to work with the next chapter about there first day at school and the encounter with Teresa. R&R!**

**Nudge: Doesn't R&R mean relax and rest?**

**Me: No, Nudge, it means read and review.**

**Nudge: But they just read the story, why do they have to read it again? I mean, if you put it at the top of the storry, it would be more fitting.**

**Me:... Whatever. Okay R! Ya' happy now, Nudge?**

**Nudge: No.**

**Me: -groans- Why not? **

**Nudge: I WANT SUGAR! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!**

**Me: -covers mouth- Okay guys, bye! -whispers- Run before she starts screaming louder!**

**Nudge: -squeals- EEEEK!!!!!**


	5. Meeting The Target Herself

I was nervous as hell.

Me and Star sat in the very back seat of the bus on the right, Jez and Becky in front of us and Belle sitting on the single seat across the isle from me. Belle seemed the most nervous; she was shaking.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She said in a quiet, shaky voice. She shifted her glasses on her nose a little.

"Just concentrate on finding Teressa and blending in. Everything will be fine." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay." She went back to looking at her tennis shoes the School had given us.

I looked over at Star, who was staring out the window, looking like she was in a trance.

"Why do they want her?" She asked under a breath.

"Same reason they want any other subject that's at the School," I replied, "to test on her."

"But, we're going to be her 'friend' and then we are going to betray her." She said sadly.

"Look at it this way, it's one life versus five lives that have to be lived at the School. Which do you think is better? And, those five lives are us!"

She didn't say anything.

After a little while, the bus squealed to a stop. I walked off the over crowded bus and got to take at the school. It was long and tall, made of bricks. It stretched across the whole block, and it had to be at least four stories tall. Maybe even more.

We walked down the side walk to the main entrance. When I stepped through the large double doors, I got to take in a weird combonation. Extremly hot air and the smell of cedar flooded through me. Hm.

I looked down at my schedule. First period was Mr. Jones; room 406 on the top floor. He taught science.

***

After three flights of stairs and lots of questions asking where his class was, me and Becky were sitting in the back of our first class. The teacher took attendance.

"Caroline?"

"Here."

"Joan?"

"Here."

"Rebecca?"

"Uh, I go by Becky." Becky corrected.

"Chase?"

"Here."

"Teressa?"

My head jolted up and I scanned the room. No one answered.

"Um... Teressa? Teressa... Breadcrum?"

"Huh? oh, sorry. I'm here. It's Badegrahm, by the way."

I quickly looked for the girl who had answered.

In the front of the clasrooom, a tall girl with long, curly, brown hair looked up at the teacher. She held a worn out book, and with my totally awesome vision I saw her green eyes sparkle under the lights.

"Cassandra?"

"Uh, here..." I said, not bothering to tell him I go by Cassy. I kept my eyes on Teressa.

"Is that the subject 00 Teressa or someone else?" I asked under my breath.

"That's her. Same girl in the picture the School showed me."

**A/N: Yay! Okay guys, my dad moved so I don't have a computer on the weekends when I usually update. Now I have to squeeze chapters in when I'm at school and at my mom's. Or after school at the public libraries. Sorry! R&R!**

**Nudge: You mean R.**

**Me: Whatever.**


	6. Smooth, Real Smooth

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. Here it is, though!**

So, me and Becky had our first four classes together, with Tess (it's easier to call her that) in all of them. It went science, math, language arts and then social studies. Then we went to lunch, and when we got back we would go to our electives. I had Japanese and PE, with Becky not in either of them. Hopefully Tess went to those, or went to Becky's.

Now it was lunch. We all had home lunches, and we met up at the drinking fountain.

"So, what are we going to do to find Tess?" I asked, scanning the crowded lunch room. All the grades shared lunch, for some reason, which made it more crowded.

"Yeah, there's like a billion people... oh, wait, over there!" Star pointed over to the far corner, where Tess was sitting by herself at a rectangular table. We rushed over and sat in front of her. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hi." Belle said with a smile.

"Uh... hi?" She replied. "Why are you here...?"

"Just to say hi." Jezze said, opening up her bag. She took out a Coke and started sipping on it. Tess looked at her like she was insane.

"Okay...?" Tess nibbled on some Cheetos and went back to reading her book. I looked over at Becky, and I mouthed 'what do we do?' She mouthed back, 'I don't know, as Belle.'

_Belle, a little help here._

_Why are you asking me?_

_Becky told me to._

_Ugh. Uh, um... I dunno' either._

I sighed and looked at Tess. I put on a fake, cheery smile. "What type of music do you like?" I sounded like a kindengardener.

"Uh, rock..." She said, not looking up from her book. I nodded, and could feel Becky glaring at me.

_Becky told me to tell you that was really stupid. _Belle said.

_Well sor-ry!_

I finished up my lunch and threw away the bag. I sat down, waiting for the others.

"So, Teressa, what do you have for your next classes?" Becky said Pht, like that's any better than asking what music you like.

"Spanish and PE." She still didn't look up from her book. I smiled. I had 5 outta' 6 classes with her, which was good. I looked at Becky.

"Oh, cool, I have Spanish also." Becky smiled.

Then the bell rang, and Tess got up. She looked at us really quickly and then dissapeared into the crowd.

"Yeah, real smooth." Star said. "You guys don't just go up to someone you don't even know and be all like 'what type of music do you like?'. That's stupid. And, once again, you don't know her. Why would you want to know what her next classes are when you don't know her?"

I glared at her and went to my locker. I put in the three numbers and opened it up to grab my binder.

***

Becky POV

I grabbed my binder from my locker and went down to Spanish class. It was really close to my locker, which was good. I walked into the room, and a seating chart was placed on the over head projector, showing which desk would be who's. I was in the last row, in the far right corner. Tess was up one and to the left one, which meant I sat from her diagonolly. Sa-weet!

I smiled a little and went to the back of the room. Tess was already sitting down and she was- wait for it- reading. She looked up from em and I almost thought I saw her scooch to the edge of her chair, away from me. I tried to smile, and I sat down at went to my seat.

Well, maybe Cassy would do a better job getting to know her in PE.


	7. Spanish Class

**A/N: Okay, this chappie I DID NOT WRITE! Keep that in mind. An awesome person known as did, who plays Becky in the RP. So, keep in mind that this chapter is by Serenity not me. R&R!**

I sat in class, feeling like a failure more than ever while the teacher spoke to us like dogs; I could never understand why either. I doodled on my spanish notebook, drawing my wings, and shading them in. So, they weren't the best in sketch but in live action and through the sky, they are the best. Not to sound to full of myself, but my wings are better than anybodies, hands down.

After I realized the teacher stopped talking, I looked up and he was standing in front of my desk, shaking his head. And once again, I felt like a dog. He took my notebook away from me and started talking again about verbs and other words that I did not comprehend with. Whatever. I rolled my eyes, annoyed with today already. Well, for one, Tess was still reading her lame book, and two, school sucks.

I tugged on my black shirt, anxiously, pulled my extremly long hair into a ponytail at the top of my head, and then fixed my bangs so they fell over my purple eyes. I popped my neck as well, and was rewarded by many stares and glares. I just loved being the center of attention. I shuffled some papers in my binder, making as much noise as possible, looked at the clock, tipped a guy out of his chair that sat next to me, and yawned. Eventually the teacher, whatever his name was, (I'm honestly not bothered by the fact that I don't know who the heck he was) told us to group up in pairs to do the assignment, of the language.

I got up from my seat, my binder in hand, and went over to sit next to Tess. "Partner?" I asked with a decent, attempted a smile, ended up with a lopsidedsmile. Tess shrugged her shoulders, and picked her book up from her desk. "That has to be a good piece of tree," I mumbled as I took out a piece of paper to do the assignment.

"It is, actually." She replied, looking up from her book. She stared at me for a half a second, before speaking again. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"I'm a new girl, with my.... sisters." I said with a shrug as I pulled up a nearby chair. I blew my bangs from my eyes, pretty quick, and looked back at Tess. "This class sucks." I told her with a whisper.


	8. More Spanish Class And Volley Ball

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I took forever to update, I know. I expect 5 reviews! Please! Because lately I haven't been getting any reviews and that makes me sad. :'(**

Becky POV

I headed my paper as the teacher listed down the assignment on the blackboard. I already knew what I would be doing; copying every word from Teressa. Avian hybrids aren't meant to go to school, people! It's against nature, because _everyone_ should know we're just going to cheat!

Teressa started scribbling down on her paper, answering a couple of the questions. I tried to keep up with her writing, but she was waaaaaaay to fast.

"Okay, look, I know I seem like a creep." I said. "But it's not my fault! It's my sisters. I'm not as creepy as them, I swear."

She looked up at me. "Okay, I guess...?" She said, and then continued writing.

Not feeling that succesful because of her reply, I cleared my throat. "You hate school, too?" I asked, trying to start a little bit of conversation.

She smirked. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

She set her pencil down and looked up at me again. "Okay, you think I look like a nerdy geek. I _know_ that your thinking that. No way that you aren't. But I hate it. I think it's a waste of time and completly pointless. People could just learn what they need to learn from books!"

I smiled, glad we could agree on something. "Yeah. So, what type of books do you like?"

Her eyes lit up. "Well, I like historical books a lot. And sci-fi is cool, too, and fantasy. And romance? I just looooooooove romantic books, they are just the best. And old western books are cool, with cowboys ad stuff, and mystery is seriously one of the funnest things to read! Like, trying to figure out who the killer of someone is, or what that sound was in the attic, you know..."

Oh, crap. Now that I got her talking about books, I don't think she could ever stop! So, instead of listening I just spaced out and stared at her, nodding ever couple of minutes.

After maybe... a half hour of Teressa ranting on about books, the bell rang. I scooped up my binder and handed my paper in, walking out the door.

"Bye, Teressa." I said.

"Bye, B... Be... uh, sorry, what was your name again?" She asked, blushing.

"Becky." I replied.

"Oh, yeah! Right. Becky. Bye, Becky!" She said, walking down the oppisite of where I was going. I smiled.

I was _so_ gonna' shove this in the girl's face when we get home. I was the first one not to be a creep!

***

Cassy POV

After mucho confusion of trying to figure out where the gym was, I finally made it to the girl's locker room. Turns out a Whitecoat had come here to slip some gym clothes in my locker, which was a pair of red shorts and a grey tee shirt. I changed into my outfit and walked out into the gym, where maybe fifty kids were jsut milling around and talking. When the bell rang again, ending the passing period, everyone rushed over infront of a spot on the wall where a tall, fit looking guy was standing. He must of been the PE teacher.

"Okay, today we have volleyball." The PE teacher announced after making sure everyone was here, seeming extremly bored. "We've been going over this for a week now, so you know how to play. Make your teams of five and get started. All the nets are set up."

Five courts were set up across the gym. People started getting up and calling each others name's. Immediantly I felt like the lonely un-popular girl who everyone either a) doesn't know or b) hates.

Remembering that Teressa had this class, too, I scanned the gym for her. I finally spotted her standing with three other girls. Perfect!

"Hey, you mind if I join?" I asked. Everyone one nodded 'yes', except Teressa.

"Uh, sure." She finally said after a moment of hesitating.

Teressa POV

I hesitated as that girl... Cassy I think... asked if she could join our team. Well, her sister was cool, so I guess she was to.

"Uh, sure." I finally said. Now it was time to focus to make sure I don't get to vicous in this game, to make sure I don't accidently morph.

Well, yeah, morph... the School kinda' made me part wolf AND part lion. Yeah, insane much? I'm like the totally demented version of Erasers plus some.

But, one of my 'design flaws' is that my animal instincts can take over me and then I morph (without my choice to) and I kinda' turn into a blood-thirsty killing machine. Not only am I a wolf-lion-human, but I can change elements. For example I can take water and make it fire. Yeah, you don't have to remind me that I'm a freak.

Well, on with the game.


	9. IMing

**A/N: Okay, the screen names I chose were just at complete random so don't try emailing them through Hotmail or Gmail or whatever. **

Cassy POV

So the games began.

Teressa grabbed the volleyball and held it in her hand, staring intensly at it like it was going to explode or something. Then, after a few swings of her arm, she punched it up and over the net quickly, like a comet. One of the other team's players ran for it, bumping it to another player, who set it. Another player spiked it, and I tried to go for it and hit over to one of the random people on my team.

The game went on like that for awhile. Normal, pretty evenly matched. Until Teressa came in for a spike.

She jumped up, like, five feet in the air, and raised her 'hand' to hit it. I couldn't tell because her hand was just a blur to me since she was moving it so quickly, but I thought I saw _claws_ poking out of her finger tips. She _snarled _like a wolf, punched the ball extremely hard, and it smacked the ground on the otherside with a _blam!_ that made the whole gym stop their games and turn towards our court.

"Woah, Teri, that was sweet!" A guy on our team yelled. Sweet? _Sweet?! _Did he_ not _just see her jump five feet in the air? Had he _not_ just seen the freaking _claws_ come out her hands?

Apparentely not. Other people went back to playing their games, but I was still shocked. Was Teressa an Eraser or something? Was that what subject 00 was all about?

Teressa bit her lip and mumbled, "Aw, crap...". The other team, also not seeing her partially _morph, _grabbed the ball and threw it back to us to serve.

Taking this as a moment to be friendly, maybe make her a little less scared of me I walked over and held up my hand for a high five. "Nice." I said, and tried to smile. She smiled back shyly, and we got back to the game.

***

After I got back in my normal clothes and the bell rang, I went back to my locker and got all my stuff together. This was a... weird and odd day. More so than my others. Jezz, Star, Belle, and Becky were waiting for me outside on the front lawn.

"So, what happened?" I asked, knowing we should catch up on everything.

"I talked with Teressa." Becky announced proudly. "And I actually didn't completely freak her out this time!"

I snorted. "Yeah, kinda' same here. In gym, we were on the same volleyball team." Then I remembered her morphing, and decided against telling them now or later. "And she, well, uh, I'll tell you later. Not in public."

The others nodded, guessing that it had something to do with her powers most likely.

"Well, me, Belle and Jezz had seriously nothing to do since we have no classes with her." Star whined seeming a little bored. Well, very bored is more fitting.

"Wait- I have an idea." Becky said, looking over the top of my head. "Teressa! Over here!"

I turned around and saw Teressa walking out of the building, clutching her bag tightly. She looked up at us, paused for a second, and then walked over to us.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Hey, I forgot to write down the homework in first period. Can you email it to me tonight? Cassy forgot, too." I didn't actually forget, but I might as well play along.

"Uh, sure." She said, and then they exchanged emails. Becky smiled at her.

"Thanks." Becky told her, and Teressa smiled back. She walked off, waving back to us.

"Since when were you able to make an email?" I asked.

She smirked. "It's called getting on the teacher's computers during passing when they aren't looking."

"Nice." I said, but then saw the bus driver about to pull away. "Oh, crap, guys! Our bus!"

We burst off running to the bus full speed, yelling for them to stop.

***

Becky POV

I got on the laptop that the School had let us have. I went online and onto my email account, and added Teressa as a contact. She immediantely appeared on the side bar, saying she was online right now. I clicked her name and a chat box came up.

**xXxnightxXx: hey teressa!**

**teressa005: hey becky**

**xXxnightxXx: so wut was homework?**

**teressa005: page 7 problems 12 thru 18 **

**xXxnightxXx: thnx**

Of course, I already did know the homework. I just wanted an excuse to get her email.

**teressa005: no prob**

**xXxnightxXx: so wuz up?**

**teressa005: uh, nothing much. u?**

**xXxnightxXx: well, the ceiling 4 one. 2, the sky, and 3 the clouds.**

I felt like saying and '4, me and my sisters' but that would be weird and it would spoil our cover.

**teressa005: lol**

**xXxnightxXx: :P o yeah, i just remembered.**

**teressa005: wut?**

**xXxnightxXx: theres this movie that just came out, its rly cool and i was wondering if u wanted to go see it with me and my sisters**

After I pressed 'enter', I just realized how much that sounded like asking someone on a date and smacked my head.

Becky POV

Movie...?

I just met her today, though.

Well, I might as well not be rude. Anyways, if they end up being... kidnappers or something, I could just fight back.

**teressa005: sure when?**

**xXxnightxXx: 2morow after skool?**

**teressa005: sure ok.**

**xXxnightxXx: cool im gonna do homwrk now so bye**

**teressa005: bye**

Then she logged off, and I just sat there at the computer for a minute. There was something weird about them, something different.


End file.
